Monster
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: When I was a child, my mother used to tell me that there are no monsters beneath my bed. And now that I am older, I have realized that she is right... There ARE no monsters beneath my bed, but there is one "in" it...


Author's Notes: Here we go again...

Now this... is my first attempt at a Bellamione fanfic.

That dark, seductive pairing that is soooooo bad, it's good.

Whew, just thinking about the two of them makes me shiver, because of various reasons that I cannot expressly say.

This is an AU, two-part story that is told from the great Hermione's POV.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter... and the song "Monster" by Lady Gaga (my beloved singer) who inspired this little story.

* * *

Monster

* * *

I could feel something strange-

Something familiar,

Attracting.

Yet unexpected… suddenly and silently slip into my room.

The subtle, almost unnoticeable arrival of it immediately causing my eyes to open wide and carefully look around me as my hands instinctively clutched at my dark sheets.

My wary fingers pushing so roughly through the thin cloth that my nails directly began to dig harshly into my skin. The unforgiving points of them going even deeper as my attention was swiftly caught by a rapid movement at the foot of my bed.

One that caused me to quickly sit up and move back so hastily that I bumped into the wooden headboard behind me with too much force, instantly causing the back of my head to throb with a sharp pain that made me release my hold on my sheets as a breathless gasp uncontrollably passed my lips.

A brief sound which was immediately followed by a clear and extremely amused laughter that echoed almost vindictively against the walls of my room as a shapeless and hidden form suddenly appeared beneath my silk sheets.

The light but distinctive weight of which carelessly shifted on my shock-frozen legs as I felt smooth, slim-fingered hands deftly-

Possessively slide up from the ticklish back of my knees.

To the sensitive skin of my inner-thighs, before curving up to follow the shape of my navel and stopping firmly at the sides of my hips.

Their movements far too fast to elicit anything more from me than short and hasty gasps that stubbornly did their best to escape my mouth as the loud laughter continued to sound.

Its volume steadily lessening as the now noticeably human shape began to move closer, the oval outline of its head rising slightly higher before giving a quick and single flick that immediately caused the dark cloth that covered it to magically- and obediently flutter up and back.

Smoothly revealing a far too beautiful and feminine face that now stared invitingly at me through half-closed and heavily lidded eyes.

Their deep, obsidian orbs gazing probingly-

And so searchingly _into_ me as the porcelain skin that surrounded them contrasted so flawlessly with the black silk that still covered her from her slender shoulders to her dainty toes.

"Don't look at me like that."

I quietly breathed out when I had finally found my voice; the inside of my mouth presently becoming far drier than it had ever been as my fingers twitched faintly-

Though whether it was because of my unconscious fear or of my desire to touch her.

I did not know.

And in seeing her, with her steady gaze slowly turning into a look of barely hidden delight…

I no longer cared.

"But it's so hard not to stare, my dear," She sweetly crooned before a slight pout deliberately curved her full lips.

"I've never seen one like you this close before."

She fluidly said as she gracefully sat on my upper-thighs; her right hand lazily moving forward from my left hip to toy with the hem of my shirt, the tips of her cool fingers brushing lightly against the skin beneath it.

Knowingly causing brief moments of warm friction that almost-

Almost distracted me from noticing the intense concentration of magic that suddenly began to flow through the fibers of the cloth that surrounded her, a simple yet severely powered magical manipulation that sent cold shivers down my spine as the material began to change.

Its soft edges easily falling back from her neck, her shoulders, before slowly twisting around the rest of her body; tightening effortlessly to cling to the flawless contours of her rich breasts, her flat abdomen and her snow-skinned back; before widening into a long and flared skirt that covered not only her slender legs but also everything else on my bed that lay beyond her slim waist.

The consuming sight of her instantly causing red arrows of a purely raw and indiscernible emotion to direct their way to my mind, my heart and my…

"A dirty, little _mudblood_…" She suddenly whispered.

Her poisonous words saturated deeply with a cruel intent that was reflected perfectly by her flashing orbs.

The sudden appearance of a malicious glint in them immediately causing my eyes to widen even more so as the muscles of my entire body slowly tightened, like that of a scared prey preparing to run-

Run away from a threat.

Her ruby red lips formed a deliberate and cold smirk.

From a predator…

"Don't call me-"

"But then again," She deftly interrupted, her dark eyes casting a quick glance of morbid curiosity at my face before purposely lowering to focus on her where her hands lay on my body.

The next word to come from her ruby lips spoken so softly –

That I almost could not hear them.

And so sickeningly sweet that-

That they fluidly slid towards me like thick and heavy molasses.

"You do amaze me."

A tight knot instantly appeared at the back of my throat at what she said.

The mendacious sincerity that she had expertly woven into that single sentence swiftly sending another quick shiver down my spine.

"Why?"

I impulsively asked before I could stop myself.

My innate desire for knowledge, for reasons, and for explanations making itself known and obvious even in such moments.

A knowing smirk deliberately appeared on her porcelain face.

Such indescribable moments.

"Because," She evenly began, her voice steadily lowering into a smooth and teasing whisper.

"No matter how _filthy_ your blood."

A brief pause easily cut into her words as the fingernails of her right hand dug almost hungrily into the tender skin of my abdomen.

"You look good enough to _eat…_"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first time to really try a Bellamione story, so bear with me.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
